


Can you imagine a future for us?

by bel_1887



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gay Pride, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Jane the Virgin au, Kinda, Mary isn't, i dont even know what this is, moody and ruby are endgame, only season 5, past Roy/Anne, she's alive here, sorry - Freeform, spoiler if you want to watch it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bel_1887/pseuds/bel_1887
Summary: After an ugly breakup Anne and Gilbert lost touch after he decided to move across the world with Winnie ang go study in the Sorbonne. Now four years later and many significant events passed by, he believes he can amend past desicions and win Anne's heart back. Only problem is that she is still grieving a lost.Featuring Diana's iconic speach and lots of Moody and Ruby fluff.This is my first time writing in english, feel free to correct my grammar (in a kind way).Tags to be added.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Winifred Rose, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Original Female Character(s), Prissy Andrews/Winifred Rose, Royal "Roy" Gardner/Anne Shirley, Ruby Gillis/Moody Spurgeon MacPherson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57





	1. Of all the words of mice and men, the saddest are, “It might have been”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from Cat's Cradle by Kurt Vonnegut

Gilbert looked through the window of the car, a small smile forming on his lips. Everything felt the same in this old town. Avonlea had that reminiscence of the 1800´s, it felt welcoming, like entering an old book with an exciting period drama ready for you to wish to be born in another era. One with fancy dresses and gentlemen with good manners waiting for a lady to woo. A lady with fierce red hair falling from her shoulders maybe. Gilbert shake the idea off his mind when Moody didn’t slow down in a bump. He wasn’t the best driver in town but was kind enough to get Gilbert from the airport in Toronto and drive him all the way back to Avonlea. 

“Sorry about that man”, he took a look back through the mirror hoping it was just a bump in the road and not an actual living creature, “you seemed lost in thoughts there, what were you thinking about?” 

“Nothing in particular”, only the redhead that won’t leave my mind, he thought to himself, “…but you’ve been very quiet about your own plans for coming back to the island”, he said in an accusatory tone, nudging the sides of the man making him twist. Moody giggled and shoot him an attempt of furious glare. 

“Oi! I’m driving here, wanna end up in a ditch? And for the record I’m not been secretive or anything like that, you just didn’t ask. Douchebag” 

Just like him, Moody had left Prince Edwards Island to the surprise of everyone. After a failed relationship with Ruby Gillis and a broken heart glued back with way too many Sloan’s advices after, he pack his things ready for adventure, and did he get some adventures. That was three years ago. When he was road tripping in Europe, he bumped into Gilbert coming out of a coffee shop, the two old friends chat the whole evening catching up in Gilbert’s tiny French apartment, late in the night Winnie had join them too. With the promise to keep in touch, Moody kept his discovering of the world. He came back to Canada a year ago to work as a music teacher in a primary school located in Toronto, his heart still in pieces for Ruby, so PEI wasn’t an option. 

Gilbert learn that day in Paris that Moody Spurgeon was a really good friend, him and Charlie Sloan were his only connection to Canada after he left, most of the gang still resenting him- Jerry and Jane for the most part- after he left PEI four years ago. Mr. Rose had offered to pay all his tuition if he was willing to go study to the Sorbonne with Winnie. A peculiar offer, but Gilbert knew what all was about. The two of them studied together in college, any extra assignment, paper o medical magazine they could get from their professors was welcome. Both wanted to become doctors. Both though of the Sorbonne for the final years of their programs. Only thing pulling Gilbert back from that dream was money, well money and Anne. He didn’t want to leave her, deep down he knew the moment he left the rest of the boys would go after her. And why wouldn’t they? She’s the most amazing girl in the world. It took him years for her to finally talk him back after the disastrous episode involving his head and a very heavy Austen book. Then it only took him few other years for her to be his girlfriend. They build a strong friendship first. They were the definition of high school sweethearts, sadly that had included the tragic break up. Not only was he losing his girlfriend, he lost her best friend too. 

Winnie came out to him after Charlie had try to ask her out in numerous occasions. Coming out wasn’t as peaceful and welcoming as she hoped it would be. She told him that only her parents knew, not really a comforting fact, since they had found out after walking in on her and Prissy Andrews. Her father saw red, he refused to sit down and talk to his daughter, in fact the only communication they exchange in the weeks after was when he informed her that she would be studying medicine aboard and should not keep contact with Prissy if she knew what was best for her. 

That’s were Gilbert gets involve. Mr. Rose wanted to separate both girls, only problem was that he didn’t have eyes in France, so he offered all that to Gilbert in exchange of him being there for Winnie to not fall again in ‘those paths’. Gilbert did something that still makes him cringe: he pretended to be as mad as Mr. Rose was, and promise him to keep an eye on Winifred. And so, he kept pretending this absurd posture until graduation. Remembering Anne’s face every time she passed by him in the halls after he told her of his new college plans, flushed with rage and sadness at the same time, those memories follow him for the four years he spent in France. But he couldn’t drop his act, no one knew about his friends, which was crucial because of course Winnie and Prissy had their own plans, Prissy would also go to Paris and get her business degree. With that on mind, no debts near, his dream career waiting for him and the hope that Anne would eventually forgive him once he could explain why he did what he did, Gilbert took a plane with Prissy and Winifred, Anne filling his thoughts and dreams every single day. 

He rented a small apartment with the girls, go to class, discover new hobbies and tried to get over Anne. The latter a total failure, simply because he refused to let it go like that. Or at least that was until he heard about Anne and this new guy Roy. When he run into Moody the catching up chat broke his heart, his friend told him that his beloved dryad had meet Roy, a fun, intelligent and kind man, and that they were quite serious about their relationship. Moody let this out like it was simple gossip, all Avonlea believed the power couple had broken up because of different ideas about their future where they simply just didn’t see each other together any longer. 

And he lived by this act until today, he applied to do his medical residence back in his home town, he was accepted almost immediately after Ruby spoke greatly about him to her father, the chief of surgery in Avonlea Memorial Hospital. He still had to thank Ruby for that, and Moody for being the intermediary. 

“You’re right, my bad. Moody, what are your plans for coming back to island?”, his curls falling to his face when he attempted to do a reverence in the tight space of his seat. 

“Asshole. But now that you’re asking, I’ll tell you, actually I’ve wanted to chat the whole trip but you’re jetlagged, sure you don’t want to keep sleeping?” 

“Nah, I’m fine. Go on, details please, what made you quite your job and move back to PEI?” 

“Ruby”, he simply said with a huge grin, “We’ve been talking since I came back- yeah for a while now”, he answered before Gilbert could stop the surprise showing on his face, “She went to visit Toronto a few times, we talk all we had to talk, and we were on large distance all this time… until now, I’m not just moving to be the new music teacher in Avonlea High, I’m moving in with her.” 

“You didn’t say any of this in our calls, Mods”, the smug in his voice noticeable. 

“If you want things to success, better keep them quiet”, he said with a smile without tearing his eyes off the road. 

“Who said that?” 

“Anne-” 

It was instant. The mere mention of Anne’s name felt like an ice-cold bucket of water being dumped on top of him, or maybe like he was being drowned by said bucket. He’s not a liar, he can not lie and pretend that for four long years this woman- the love of his life- had never leave his mind. Even when the news of her wedding came to his ears. Ask Winnie. There were days when both girls had to do immense work to just get him out of bed, Gilbert barely put himself back to his routine when his grades started to be mediocre for a student of his level. He went to through the day in robot mode, study, meals when his stomach loudly asked for them, go out just to not worry Winnie. From the first day, he had just landed in Paris, he had tried to contact Anne, Winnie and Prissy were safe from the Roses, no judgment following them, he was now able to explain himself… but Anne never gave him a chance, she blocked him from all social medias. The little updates he got from his friends through the years never mention her, it was an unspoken agreement between the group of friends, Anne would contact Gilbert or allow him to know about her whenever she felt ready. Only that moment never came. 

Anne had married Royal Gardner. She was Anne Shirley-Cuthbert Gardner. Moody had told him in one of their skype calls against Ruby’s suggestion. From that day they didn’t mention her again and Gilbert didn’t dare to ask. Not that he had magically gotten over her, if being honest, he hardly believe that would ever be possible. He went on dates, got some girls to call his girlfriends, never a really serious lasting relationship, they lasted from weeks to months. Some nights he dreamed about a fox in the snow, a red he particularly knew in the core of his heart, other nights the dammed fox would lead him to a part of the forest where a dryad in a white pure dress was resting, waiting. He used to wake up in the middle of the night with that dream, it was a wedding dress. 

The only girl that had chance against Anne memory was Lili, a parisian social worker that Prissy introduce to him, but she got tired of Gilbert. _‘_ _Je_ _veux_ _gagner_ _ton_ _cœur_ _,_ _mais_ _il_ _est_ _à des_ _kilomètres_ _d'ici_ _’_ , she had told him when she broke up with him. 

“Sorry…”, Moody gave him an apologetic look and continued to drive in silence. 

“It’s okay man, I can’t keep pretending like she doesn’t exist-”, he said trying to sound honest, “-and I assume this moving out thing includes a welcome party, right? I have to meet the husband at some point.” 

“Uhh… okay, you’ll see…”, the tall man started to move uncomfortable in his seat, looking at his friend trying to decide the correct words for what he had to say, it was a visible hard decision, 

“Mods, what’s going on? You look nervous all of the sudden”, Gilbert raised his brows in concern. 

“So, you know this unspoken thing where none of us mentions Anne to you?”, he started without looking at him. 

“Yeah? Didn’t really notice it”, he said with a laugh, “Come on Moody, I know this, Anne never returned my calls or let me talk to her. It was the best for the both of us I suppose. I mean, it would have been weird to keep in touch with me telling I love her every time I could while she started to date again. But she got over, she married a great guy, I’m happy for her, he’s got Diana’s approval”, he said, convincing himself more with every word, maybe he could still hope for wining back his friendship with Anne. 

“That’s great! I mean it’s great that you get the chance to get over her too, just a tiny little detail to add”, he sighed heavily before continuing, they had entered Avonlea’s rural roads now, “Anne’s not married anymore” 

“What- ?!”, Gilbert yelled at the same time a red fox run in front of their car. Moody hit the brakes abruptly and both boys inclined brusquely forward in their seats, “- what do mean she’s not married anymore?! She got divorce?” 

Moody didn’t pay him attention right away, checking up if the fox was alright or not, he only heard what he was yelling after Gilbert punched him in the arm. “Hey! That hurts, you bastard-”, his friend shoot him a warning look, “- I know what I just said is shocking information for you, but remember, you’re not supposed to know what is up in Anne’s life-” 

“I got a chance with her! And you didn’t tell me?! Nice friend you are. What did this guy do to let Anne down- “, Gilbert kept ranting, missing the sad look on Moody’s face. 

“Gilbert-”, he said loud enough to get his attention, “He did nothing wrong. Roy died a year ago. Anne is a widow now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might be an angsty writer?? So I had this idea after finishing season 5 of Jane the Virgin, very different fandoms but the idea here is that this two are oblivious dorks in love in any universe. Let me know what your thoughts about this fic!


	2. I don’t know what they are called, the spaces between seconds- but I think of you always in those intervals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is here and has something to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from The People of Paper by Salvador Plascencia

“Anne?” 

Gilbert let it all out way too fast for her brain to process it in a minute. She doesn’t have a big ego or anything like that, she knows she is intelligent, a bright mind since early years, her competition in school grades was right in front of her, it just happen that said competition wanted to leave, leave her, go abroad with a Winifred Rose from all people. No matter how many times Gilbert would reassure her, tell her how much he loves her, her insecurities got the better side of her. So she processed it wrong, from the explosion of words Gilbert just said, she caught two things, and put them together in even a worst wrong order. 

“Anne-girl”, he tried again reaching for her hands, she took a step back from him. 

“You’re going to Paris with Winifred”, she said with a firm tone, not a question, anger starting to build inside her. 

“Yes I am, to pursuit my career, the Sorbonne has an amazing medical program and we both think is going to favor us once we graduate, it will open door to get better jobs… a better chance at the future-”, he said standing still, looking how Anne took another step back,”- Anne I know this is unexpected news” 

“Unexpected! Gilbert you came here to tell me how your life is going to change, out of nowhere!”, she screamed at him, her voice dangerously near breaking, “You didn’t even consider the Sorbonne a real option after Mary died, there wasn’t enough money for that. But now there is, right?”, she pointed a finger at him as daring him to try and give an answer, “Now there is money, Winifred’s dad is paying all your tuition. All of it! Why would he do that? Tell me why. Better I’ll tell you-” 

“Anne stop, is not what you’re implying”, he interrupted her, he could already see tears forming in her eyes, “Is not like that between us, never was or never will be”, he continued after taking a long breath. 

“Then tell me, why are you leaving me for her, why Gilbert?” 

Anne’s voice had made Gilbert’s heart fell little. He stood there in their living room, a house all the gang rented together in Charlottetown in their second year of college. Their friends were in the club down the street unaware of what was happening in their house. No word came out of him, a sad look on his face, as hoping Anne would read him, he felt like screaming inside, loud and honest. All this crazy scheme was built in the hope that Anne would eventually understand his motives, he counted on that, but now, now he had to face her reaction to such news. He knew as soon as his plane landed in Paris, he can be free to explain everything to her. Only a few more days more. So he kept silence. 

He responded with a quiet ‘I can’t’, watched her leave the house and walk towards her car. They shared a last glance as a goodbye. 

Gilbert woke up breathing rapidly and heavy, he had not dream about the last day he saw Anne in a while, Moody’s news was a low punch back to reality. To know that Roy had died a year ago seemed impossible to believe, and the feeling was global. While he was away all his friends got the chance to get to know Royal, consider him a great person, include him in the group. His unexpected passing was a shock for all of them, Moody told him. A car crash on his way back to Avonlea after visiting his parents in Charlottetown, Anne had been so busy grading final exams that she wasn’t able go with him. 

When he landed, the first thing he did was to call Anne, she blocked him from all social media. He tried to call Charlie and see if he would give the phone to Anne (he tried that with Diana as well but she was furious with him too), the idea didn’t work, Anne had left the house the same day he spoke to her for the last time. She spent the rest of the summer with Marilla and Matthew, an only came back to start the new semester in college. 

He even tried to use Jane as an intermediary, but that didn’t work either, Prissy hide herself from her family as well, not trusting fully in her siblings (sadly the grow apart during their childhood), the Andrews had an eye on the siblings after a particular chaotic encounter involving Billy and Cole, if Mr. Andrews also had gotten word of what had happened in the Rose’s home Prissy’s chances of inherited the family business would disappear. Even Jane, being a strong and empowered woman had only come out to his friends. 

And now after all these years, the things that both had to live, the pain and… life, their lives took different paths, went through so much without each other. Gilbert simply did not know how to approach Anne. Knowing she felt an indescribable amount of pain after loosing Roy broke his heart. He put aside his own feelings, wanted to call her immediately an tell her he was there for her, they had been friends first. Moody, the voice of sanity these days, stop him right there and then. 

They had just arrived at Moody and Ruby’s new house, close to the beach, a small two floors property with baby pink paint in the exterior and white wooden windows, the front garden fill with flowers of all colors and some vegetables still growing in a planter box. Ruby opened the front door wearing an apron, flour in the golden locks of hair scaping her ponytail. 

“He wants to call Anne, like, right now”, Moody accused him the moment he got outside of the car. 

“Gilbert Blythe if you call Anne right now say goodbye to your internal organs because I’ll make sure they get donned to patients in need of them-“, she threatened him while walking towards him with a warning look on her face, -we clear?” 

“But—” he didn’t got the chance to finish that sentence as Ruby was now pointing at him with a butter knife – “Ok fine, put the knife down, you’re a nurse, even a butter knife is dangerous in your hands.” 

“Damn right it can be.” She said with a last nasty look changing her mood completely when she caught glances with Moody. “Hi babe!” 

The couple embrace each other in a bear hug that lasted a fair amount of time, making Gilbert wait awkwardly at the side of the entrance. They shared some kisses before entering house, Gilbert following suit, taking in the bags Moody seemed to forget about when Ruby gave him attention. The house was cozy and warm inside, almost feeling like a wood cabin, the HD smart TV and PS4 in the living room breaking the vibe that most certainly Ruby was going for. She seemed to catch on the chuckle Gilbert let out at the sight of the mixed room and waved a hand in the electronics direction as if the gest would make them disappear. 

“Their Moody’s, he insists the natural light makes him play better, and there’s a game night next week with the boys… how is it that you call it, babe?”, she frowned thinking, hanging her apron in the wall her face bright up when the name came to her mind, “Avonlea’s king tourney game night!” 

Gilbert’s eyebrows knit up in confusion. “They all claim to be the king in the game, so they’re having a game night to-” 

“To decide the rightful King of this and all games”, moody interrupted from the kitchen, serving himself a piece of the apple pie Ruby must have been baking and giving another piece to Gilbert. “You’re welcome to join, don’t expect to win tho.” 

“Thanks for the invite but I’ll pass, I haven’t play since I left, and no, is not because a had no time apart from med school, I had other hobbies. Winnie had a big obsession with French pastries, so I learned how to bake them”, he responded before Moody had the chance to call him out and his tight schedule back in med school. 

At the mention of Winnie, Ruby brought a visible scowl on her face, not able to dismiss the gest fast enough she apologized to Gilbert and went upstairs, to prepare the guest room for Gilbert. He planned to spent the night there to surprise Bash and Dellie the next day, he had let them know that he would be back the next week, but the hospital called and ask if he could start to work earlier in the month since one of the resident had quitted without proper notice. 

“You need to explain not only Anne, but to all the group, pretty much Charlie and I are the only ones who keep contact with you. Don’t hold it against the Pauls tho, they didn’t stand a chance with Tillie’s anger. We all are calmed down now but I cannot promise old emotions won’t show up again the moment they see you”, Moody said with a lopsided smile. 

“I know, I know.”, the boy sighted falling back on the couch, his brown curls bouncing with the motion, “It could have been so much easier without all the secrecy, you know? Or at least Jane knowing about her sister, so she could calm the waters here while Winnie and Prissy run away with me as a facade” 

“Well, what did you expect of those three? They hated each other at the time. And their parents? Homophobic assholes. No wonder why they grow up like they always had something hidden, not trusting anybody but the people who passed a trust test, Billy being a big bully with bad temper. Jane is bi, that means she can still date a man if she wants to, but you think that is welcomed in the Andrews household? Only now she and Billy are coming to terms, thanks to Cole” 

Gilbert raised his eyebrows questioning. “They’re friends, it never went more than that. But he helps him a lot. He’s still a douchebag, but with feelings that he expresses in a healthy way”, his friend responded walking towards the stair. “Hey Ruby, let’s have a picnic outside”. He glanced at Gilbert as saying him ‘this is your chance’ 

The three friends were cross-legged in the grass, a cup of coffee each one, the sunset setting in the sky, a chill breeze giving Gilbert goosebumps. The flowers in Ruby’s garden looked bright and fresh, there were some Lady’s slippers, phlox and lupins. He waited patiently for Ruby to process all, her mouth still hanging open in disbelief. 

“GILBERT BLYTHE YOU BIG MORON” 

His fight or flight instinct made him instantly move away from Ruby, who throw him the empty pie pan with surprising force. 

“Ruby calm down, the neighbors will hear you and this is still a secret”, Moody said, calmly putting away any other object she might throw at Gilbert. 

“Calm down?! This moron is telling that the reason she broke Anne’s heart, and his too by the way, is because he could not trust her enough to keep a secret. Bullshit!” 

“Hey! You’re getting it wrong there, is not that I didn’t trust her- ” 

“Oh yeah? So do tell me Gilbert, enlighten me then. Who would Anne have told a secret so sensitive? Who? That’s right! No one! She would have understood, she could have helped you… Good God, she could have even waited for you”. 

At that Gilbert flinched. In his first year away he had a hard time, he wanted to come back. Explain everything to Anne an forget the Sorbonne, and the stupid idea of Mr. Rose. But then he heard Jane had come out to her parents, they prohibited her of coming back home any soon. Mr. Andrews called Prissy after that, told her to better get that degree soon since she was the only CEO option for the company now. He remembers how miserable Prissy was for a while after that, any opportunity of coming out to her parents back to none. And then the incident with Billy and Cole happened. Winnie was terrified that her parents became suspicious of her and how of a coincidence that Prissy had got rejected from the London Business school with such and impressive academic background, only to win a vacant at the Lyon Business Academy. Or at least that’s how the Andrews explained to the rest Prissy’s last minute change of mind. He remembers too well how his friends calendarized each other family’s visits. Clean up any evidence of their relationship. Gilbert constantly calling Mr. Rose to confirm that even cities apart Winnies had not contacted Prissy. It was exhausting, many times the three of them ended up feeling frustrated, scared. 

The only thing he wanted was out of his reach. 

“You know how the Rose an Andrews are, fuck, how all of this rich pretentious families are in this island”, he sighted deep. “Had I had the opportunity to I would have… I hoped Anne would eventually listen to me. Since the Roses find out about Winnie, they kept an eye on her, on me. She begged me not to tell anybody. God Ruby, you weren’t there, didn’t see her. I never wish someone to feel like that, vulnerable, betrayed, scared” 

Ruby sighted too, for her as the spectator it didn’t make any sense this scheme. But she did knew Gilbert, he had a kind heart, he was a kindred spirit. In no ever-existing reality he would want to purposely hurt Anne, knowing what had happened before he left bring some comfort to the anger she felt back then, when Anne cried herself to sleep or when she ranted about how she didn’t see it coming, him leaving her for Winnifred (those thought were quickly dismissed be the girls as they console her). 

“You’re right. I don’t know how she must have felt, and never wish to someone be in a cage like that, but you have to admit that it was an stupid hope to expect a happy ending with so many plotting going on. I mean, are you free now to tell all of this?” 

“Prissy is goin to sign her contract as CEO next week, Mr. Andrews is retiring with no vote privilege at the investors table. Winnie in the other hand has built up the confidence to stand for herself in all these years, the Roses are in Paris now. She will talk to them. And they are long distance now while Winnie finishes her residence. The really love each other”. 

“Well I’m happy for them. It’s getting late, we should all go to bed. And Gilbert-” she said picking up the pie pan-“Prepare yourself, a lot of us is going to react way worse than I did.” 

“You sure have some gardening skills, Ruby. All looks so alive and well cared”, he said trying to change the subject. It worked. 

“Uhg that’s not a compliment, all I dare to touch dies. Anne takes care of my garden; she planted everything and made the plants that were already here came back to life.” 

Gilbert smiled to the sky. Of course she did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is that BAMF, i like to think that since she reconect with Moody she's more open to whatever Gilbert will try in the future. She was fond of Roy, dont get her wrong. But she will be bay Gilbert's side. Comments?


	3. There is a kind of magicness about going far away and then coming back all changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bash is here. Family reunion aboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from A Cathedral Courtship by Kate Douglas Wiggin

“Dellie darling, did you inherit your uncle’s horrible taste in muffins? What is this, carrots and berries? How is this even a flavor? Talking about your uncle, we should call him, ask him why his stuff are here so early, does he plans to live in a moving box until next week?”, Bash said at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Dellie to be ready for school. 

“I was actually hoping you could give me my old room”, a voice came from upstairs, followed by a laugh and a door shouting open in the hallway. 

“Uncle Gil!”, Dellie scream from the bathroom. 

“Blythe you moke!”, he said running upstairs. 

The family hugged each other long and tight, they hadn’t seen since last summer when the Lacroix visited him. Only face time and calls keeping them together. Gilbert even tutored Dellie over the phone when homework was particularly difficult. And play his part as a long-distance nanny when his brother had dates with Dellie’s teacher, Miss Stacy (Bash refused to call them dates, preferring the term ‘friendly meetings’). It felt so warm and right to be there right now, with his family. Each time they visited him in Paris, he treasured every single minute with them. Not to see grow up Dellie every day made him sad, longing for home. Believe it or not he missed Bash constant teasing as well. That because said teasing always came with some useful advice or wake up call. God, he needs Bash so much sometimes. So he hugged him now, he was going to need wise words and a good back up from now on. 

“I missed you guys, are you surprised?”, he wiggled his eyebrows comically, brushing Dellie’s hair, “I see you are free from your dad’s disastrous hairstyles, where’s Hazel?” 

“She taught us how to combo our hair and went back to Trinidad for vacations, apparently we stress her out of here. Should be back in a month tho”, the man said with a sheepish smile on. 

“You’re incorrigible. And I want to spend time with my beautiful niece, want a ride to school? What, did I say something wrong?” 

Two faces looked back at him uncomfortable, it was a little funny how Delphine inherited his father’s features when it comes to react to Gilbert. Thankfully she just inherited that from him, but from her mother Gilbert was glad she received her words of support and natural care for others. And Dellie was bright intelligent ten-year-old now, a point in favor to Gilbert, who apparently wanted to get in trouble every minute since his come back to the island. 

“You see, Uncle Gil, my homeroom teacher this year is Auntie Anne, and she likes to welcome us at the picnic table in front of the hall before class so… unless you want to face her today, I don’t think is great idea to give me a ride”, se finished with a side smile, picking up her backpack ready to go. 

“Face her? Come on Dellie girl, this is not a battle at down or something like that. I’ll just say hi and maybe even ask her about her husband”, he said shrugging indifferent. 

Once again father and daughter share glances, probably thinking the best ways to let the news reach Gilbert, this time Bash took the words. “Gilbert, Dellie can go in her bike with the Baynard kids, and I need to talk to you.” 

Delphine took the cue and wave her hand in goodbye to her family, Ella and Charlie Baynard already waiting for her outside. Bash offered Gilbert a chair at the breakfast table, a worried look in his face. 

“Brother-” 

“Anne is not married, Roy died a year ago and you never bothered to mention any of this to me when it was happening?”, he said glaring at him, not really wanting to be angry with his brother. He let go of those thoughts, all his friend had respected Anne’s privacy, his brother was family to her as well, he calmed down. 

“So you know, who told you?”, Bash asked genuinely concerned this time. 

“Moody, road trip from Toronto back here, I let him know I wanted to catch up with Anne now that I am back home. Don’t worry, Ruby already threating me if I dare to call her. I know that when I left it was an unspoken agreement between you guys to not mention us to each other, but didn’t cross your mind to tell me about Roy? When they meet, it was Moody who told me about it. He passed away, Bash. When were you even going to tell me?”, he tried not to sound hurt. 

“Honestly Gilbert I don’t know. When you left, both of you were devastated, I knew you couldn’t come back at least for a year, and then Roy appeared”, Bash looked tired, but firm when he spoke next. “It was like the light came back to her, he was a good man, Anne fell for him easily. I don’t think she ever stopped loving you or got to hate you at all. But that year, seeing her happy and joyful again… I’m sorry but none of us tried to stop her loving someone else. Be mad at me, I know this can feel like I betrayed you” 

Gilbert sighted heavily; was he really mad at Bash? He loved Anne too and care about her. He can’t imagine what happened back home when he left, he knew that Anne probably hated him, but the following months all the updates were vague until they stop giving him news about home. He didn’t get know what Bash saw. Moody only told him the little he knew about Roy when he left himself too. 

He recalls the many times he tried to go back to Avonlea when it was summer break, Sebastian would always dismiss the idea telling him that doing that restrain him from a fancy visit to Paris. _“What if I came back for only a week_ _, see how everybody is?_ _”_ _, he said_ _after finishing his second term,_ _only to Bash respond back with “_ _Then Dellie and I don’t get to know Paris_ _, besides Anne is going away all summer_ _, and don’t lie, you want to come back for her_ _”_ _._ Which was the absolute true, no need to hide it, Bash pushed until Gilbert changed his mind, but his reason behind? Anne had just meted a fair good man, it seemed serious, Moody and Ruby were distant, something was happening at the Andrews house, he sensed that every time he catch a glimpse at Jane or Billy. Hazel had left for a few months and Elijah was silent for some weeks after an argument with him. Bash didn’t want Gilbert back home that summer, there really wasn’t a home to come back to. 

“Not gonna lie, I was really pissed at you when I found out all that happened, I mean, it was huge! She meets someone else, chooses to marry him, he died!? Anne had a whole life without me…and I didn’t have a clue”, he sounded defeated looking at Bash with something he couldn’t quite catch in his eyes. “I’m mad at myself for make things so complicated back then. I’m mad for losing my best friend and not been there when she was suffering something so horrible” 

Bash gave him a sheepish smile, “Maybe telling her exactly that is a good start to be friends again” 

Gilbert picked up his car keys (Bash’s car keys in fact, but they’re brothers living together now so he better get used to sharing), “What time is she free today?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter! I might take some time to update this fic, my professor wants me to record a podcast, and lord my group can't stop laughing when we tried to record! Let me know in the comments your thoughts about this chapter!


	4. The past is never where you think you left it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is a quote by Katherine Anne Porter.
> 
> Why Moody left? How was the first year in Paris? Some short background here.

Being with Ruby was heaven, her loving him a dream. So, when did all go downhill? Mood didn’t feel like him anymore, didn’t who he was supposed to be.

She had tears falling down her cheeks, probably a nasty red nose, puffy eyes. She hated when she cries, and he knows that, another reason to hit him in the face. The punch never came.

“Ruby… I-”, he tried again, but she holds a finger in front of his face.

“Don’t even try to tell me is you and not me, don’t go that low”, she said, wiping her tears with the sleeve without cream. What a waste of pie. “How long have you been thinking this? When did you stop loving me Moody?”

“Ruby I love you, more than anything in the world-”, she scoffed at that, “- but it is me, always have been. I´m lost, Ruby, been for a long time. Everyone is getting their shit together… and I’m just there, like floating in nothing. You are my call back to reality, but I cannot depend on you forever. I have to be whole, find my place”

“Your place is with me Mods! I love you too, I want to be with you. Want a future together-”

He sighed again. “But I can’t give a future right now. I first thoughted that I would be a reverend, but the we started dating and that was not the future I pictured for us”, he was so tired, every minute of this conversation hurt more and more. “Then law school? I am a failure, Rubs. I don’t know why I even tried that; all those people are way better than me. And lots of them looked at you… I know I shouldn’t be jealous, I’m not. But I want to be better, good at something. I don’t like this feeling that I have… is deep down eating me alive. I need this. Ruby I love you, don’t think for a moment that I don’t”.

His words broke Ruby’s heart, and tears began to fall once more. She had noted an odd behavior but didn’t see this coming. “You are more than worthy of anything Moody, I love you”, she said grabbing his hands and letting them go a second later. “I really hope you find what you’re looking for, but I…”

“I know, it too much to ask”, he saw that coming, she deserved better. Everything.

“I won’t wait for you, can’t do it, not knowing when you’re coming back and be here loving you blindly... and if you will still love me then”

Moddy stood there, nothing more to say but feeling so much. Ruby laughed, a short and bitter sound. When he looked up, she had the keys ready to open the door. A house they shared with their friends, his belongings removed the day before. “I can’t believe you just did _a Gilbert_ to me”

Moody grabbed his bag. A journey waiting for him.

* * *

Living in Paris was something else. The three of them agreed on that, no question. Beautiful sunsets, interesting activities to discover and friends. Winnie and Gilbert had no problem adapting themselves into the Sorbonne life. Classes were going good, excellent. Th only cloud in the sky was Gilbert’s broken heart. Prissy and Winnie talk about it every night since they move there, when their friend had already gone to bed.

“Uhg, it breaks me Priss, it really does. He made his choices and how to play his moves, but I can’t stop thinking this is our fault”, the blond said, pouring milk in her girlfriend’s tea. “I’m scared what this gilt will do to us….”

“It is our fault honey. I’ve tried to call Anne”, Winnie didn’t know this, she gave her an alarmed look, “She won’t pick up. I’m pretty sure she still does not know about us, but since she knows I’m here in Paris too, maybe that’s why she won’t answer my calls.”

“She thinks you will be a connection to Gilbert”

“I’m afraid so”, the cool air night made them shiver, Prissy snuggle to Winnie’s side of the love seat. “I even call Jane, yeah, didn’t work either. They keep her in secret, no one will talk about her, not without her permission”

“I love you Priss”, she kissed her slow and sweet, “more than anything, but I feel so bad for what I made… did to Gilbert”

Prissy hug her, she knew the feeling too. Gilbert gave up so much so he could help them be happy, free.

“Gilbert didn’t do anything he did not want to do”

Both girls turn around, Gilbert was standing by his bedroom door, he looked tired. It looked like he wanted to say something else, he was so tired, didn’t need this conversation happening that night.

“Stop feeling bad for me, everything I did was deliberate, and would do it again… maybe with some more anticipation? Yes. But I’ll do it again. Your families suck, no sweet talk for them. And been here, seeing you guys be happy, it feels like winning every single day. I’ll be fine… thing will work out in the end, I’m sure about that.”

He left them alone in the living room, the girls keep studying, neither able to say something back to him. So they make sure to help him in every little detail that could make his life feel better, they would be there for him today and always. Around 2 a.m., when already in bed trying to get some sleep, Winnie spoke softly, Prissy almost didn’t hear her.

“He really is a good friend, my god it’s like an angel for us, doesn’t it?”

“He really is. We’re going to protect that boy’s heart. I’ll try to call Anne again.”

“And I will gain some much need confidence”, Winnie said, a firm look on her face, gazing into the distance. Prissy looked at her confused.

“I’ll have a chat with my parents”

* * *

Summer was hot this year. Gilbert didn’t like it. He preferred autumn, fall season in all its beauty, not so chill or hot, red leaves in the paths… red. Anne always looked so beautiful in the fall, her fiery red hair matched the season like two pieces of a puzzle. Gilbert wondered every day what she looked now. Not being able to see her Instagram, he imagines her in a nice coat, comfy a warm, probably green because she wants to give back some of the colours the poor leaves are losing. Her hair down, slightly curled from her braids, holding two cups of coffee. Walking with her.

Summer had its thing too, Anne had a vast collection of summer dresses that he liked on her (all of them), summer was tolerable if it was spend with her. The thought of going back to PEI for the summer was a nice idea, a chance to explain everything again. But Bash and Dellie wanted to visit Paris, a whole with his family was like an elixir of life for him. When he noted the time passing it was time to work again, a spot at Dr. Pierre service, few students won that chance. Bash was firm too, he informed him that Anne was still no ready to even hear his name.

“Can I sit here?”

Gilbert looked up, a girl was in front of him, a red shad on her face, waving her hand to get some cool air to her face.

“Inside is way to crowded, way to hot… if you’re waiting for someone?”

His French was better now, so he did understand her. He was caught up with her looks, familiar ones.

“I know you”, he stated in his best French accent.

“Yes, form the café down the street? That one is crowded too…”

“Please, sit. I’m gilbert”

“Nice to meet you, Gilbert. I’m Lili”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i'm definetly an angsty writer? But don't worry! All the angst is going away soon (this is supposed to be inpired by Jane the virgen haha). Hold tight, Anne is coming!


	5. You never quite know when you may hope to repair the damage done by going away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More insight to the first 2 years after Gilbert went away.

Anne likes spring better. All seasons to be clear, spring a little bit more. The flowers, scented winds, not hot enough to make her feel like a tomato, no, like a pink panther whenever she blushes. Blame the climate change for her awful red face.

“You look cute” Roy says nonchalant, making her blush even more. He’s holding a flower bouquet for her, arm inviting and ready to take her away from work.

“You only said that because your blinded by-”

“By your beauty, intelligence, fiery temper, and brave heart?”, he interrupts her, wide smile, looking down at her with such intensity that Anne feels like trembling. “Perhaps, I am indeed bewitched boy and soul for you Anne-girl.”

“Well, I shall not interfere there then, I am too bewitched by you Mr. Gardner. Where now?”

They walk holding hands for a while, not quite knowing the destiny. Simply enjoying the company of each other. At least that is what Anne thinks they’re doing. They make it to the front of Aunt Jo’s house, a picnic waiting for them in the small garden Cole designed a year ago. Anne says nothing, Roy likes picnics a lot, and spontaneous may be his second name after all. They’re siting peacefully on the grass, Anne stopped talking about her students of that day moments before. Roy laughed loudly at the mention of Dellie making an improvised magic show at recess. Anne liked this, the peace and calm, the felling of something firm behind her, home. A home with Roy.

“Anne?”

“Hmm?”, she made the noise without looking up at him, his hand on her hair being much more interesting, almost dozing off.

“Will you marry me?”

* * *

“Anne?”

Diana looked at her friend a bit worried. It was Anne’s first night out with the group after returning from Green Gables. A whole summer only with the farm, her parents, and sporadic visits from her friends. Maybe Josie’s acceptance to the Police Academy was not the best scenario for the redhead. Anne looked terrible out of place, Diana could easily see through her façade, she was showing her best polite smile. She genuinely was happy for Josie, she would be an amazing detective. Moody and Ruby were also checking on Anne now, the spell was losing its effects, taking her back home was the main plan now. By the time the rest of their friends got home it would be way late in the night.

“Stop, Di. I’m fine, it’s just that a whole summer waking up at dawn has its effects. I’m biologically tired, mentally… well yes to that too. I can take another round.”

“Another round? You got it boo”, Charlie got up from his seat walking straight to the bar. Paul smiled at him and started pouring a line of shots for his friends.

“Honestly how dangerous it is to be friends with him? I can’t get wasted every weekend from now on. But look at him, rose from the dead at the mention of another round”, Josie said, a dark pink blush on her face. She was holding onto Jane like her life depended on it.

“That and the Paul’s running a fucking bar. Tillie, you queen, knowing what is best.”, said Jane, glassy eyes, holding onto Josies side.

“Explain me again how did they end up with the bar?”, Jerry said, alcohol not really having an effect on him, holding open an arm to catch Jane from falling out of the booth and Josies as well in the motion.

“They played poker with the former owners. And fucking won! Those my mans”, said Tillie singing and kissing Paul number 2, or was it number 1? Anne couldn’t tell. Giggling Tillie was sing of the party just starting, singing it the sing to go home.

“At least we don’t need ID to get wasted here”, Josie was now falling heavily to Jane’s side, Jerry looked at her girlfriend for help.

“Look at you, all responsible and grown up” The group looked up at the deep voice that had just said that. A tall, dark haired man was smiling warmly at Josie, his broad shoulders masked by a leather black jacked were soaked. It smelled like tequila. The culprit was right behind the man. Charlie looked embarrassed, rubbing his neck uncomfortably.

“Royal! My man, what are you doing here? Did you hear the news? I’m the new sheriff in town”, Josie giggled happily at him.

“I heard. Couldn’t feel safer now. Hello Diana. Hi”, he said the last for the rest of the booth, even if they were not really conscious for understand who he was.

“Hello Roy, it’s been a while now. How are your parents?”, Diana asked him with a smile. Jerry looked between the two.

“They’re a bit upset I didn’t choose to study aboard. But you know me, always will prefer being closer to home”, the man said looking down, almost timid. Anne snorted.

The whole booth was looking at her now. Her blush deepened an even new possible shade of red, and not because of the alcohol. “Sorry, it’s a private joke… me, myself and I”

“No, no. We get it to”, Tillie said singing.

“Thanks Tillie, I can now be a comic”, Anne said laughing trying to change the mood, it worked, Tillie was giggling once more.

“Hey man?”, now everyone was looking at Charlie, Paul behind him holding a tray of shots, “Sorry for the jacket, join us in the last round. Last round?”

“Last round!”, the booth cheered taking each a shot of tequila.

Royal, Roy like he asked to be called, helped bringing back the wasted part of the group back home. Which consisted in everyone except Jerry, king of high alcohol tolerance; Diana, who only gets wasted indoors , aka her home; Moody, since it was Ruby’s time to get wasted; and Anne, since her friends did not pressure her to get wasted this time. Boundaries. There are other ways to get over your ex.

Once each of her friends was secured in their own beds, Diana excused herself and Jerry saying this was not the proper way to receive an old friend, and that she would gladly have him tomorrow for dinner. Giving him a chance to meet the guys in a proper state. That sound like gold to him since he was going to be studying with them at the same college. That left Anne and Roy alone at the living room, the redhead awkwardly standing in the middle, no word to say (something quite shocking for her), and he did not help either. His looks screamed imponent, alfa man, apathic, but at the same time his presence was comfortable, like welcoming.

“Wet!”, Anne said at the same time that Roy said: “I should get going”

“Oh right! Sure! -”

“I don’t mean to be disrespectful-”

“It’s just that Charlie dropped almost a bottle worth of shots on you-”

“It’s just that is really late, and you might want to go to bed-”

“I didn’t mean to scream wet, more like would you like a cup of coffee while that dries-”

“I’m going to shup up now”, said the two of them at the same time. Anne giggled, Roy stared at her with fond eyes.

“I could say that I’m sorry, but I am in fact this awkward all the time”

“I could say the same, and don’t worry, leather beats liquids. I always wondered how Mr. Darcy never catch a cold while walking in such humid scenarios.”

“You want to be an improved version of Mr. Darcy then? Quite the goal.”

“Only if there’s a Miss Bennet to risk my heart for”, Roy eyes went dark, Anne’s bush too.

“Anne? Are you watching Pride and Prejudice again?”, Jane’s voice came from upstairs, sounding tired and low.

“Yeah, but the COVID-19 one”, Anne responded back, holding back a laugh. Roy stared at her confused.

“Don’t you mean the zombie one?”, Jane sounded confused too.

“No Jane, that’s the old one. The COVID was in theaters this year.”

“What year?”

“2030 of course, Jane go back to sleep if you don’t know what year it is.”

“…Ok, night Anne. Hey Josie, what year is it?”

There was a muffled sound followed by Jane’s hurt cry. Josie had probably thrown a pillow to Jane. Anne let out her laughs as quiet as she could do. Roy had a side smirk. “That’s cruel”

“They do the same to me, it’s fun… Well then, see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah… Nice to meet you Anne”

“Nice to meet you Roy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. Zoom college is hell right now. But here it is! It is a short chapter, but that allows me to write more in my breaks from classes.   
> So in this AU Josie, Diana y Royal know each other since they're little kids, their parents brought them together for work dinners and parties.   
> Next chapter is more Anne!


	6. Anne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firts party of the summer, the gang is here.

“Should I bring a bottle of wine?”

Gilbert stood in the middle of the wine aisle, the grocery store was rather empty for a Sunday morning. Their trolley was full of food and desserts for the week, and some items for Josie’s party that day. He was able to pass the game night last week. The guys understood he was tired from the travel, and Dellie wanted time with his uncle. Gilbert had started to work almost immediately at Avonlea’s hospital, so he was able to deny himself from other events: Ruby’s cupcakes sale for the pediatric oncology department, Moody’s first recital with the guys at the Pauls’s Bar, the Barry’s dinner party celebrating Diana and Fred’s engagement and even he was able to dismiss Charlie’s invitation to build a new garage for his house last week. Now, it looks like he was just being a bad friend, all the guys were trying to welcome him back home, but Gilbert had a good reason to avoid his friends: he was avoiding Anne.

Anne was helping Ruby with the sales, was (obviously) going to be present at the Barry’s household, and she was supposed to paint a mural with Cole while Charlie added the final touches to his new garage. After a minor panic attack Gilbert had cowardly drive back to his house the day he had decided to meet Anne at her work. Bash had laughed at him when he saw him get off the car looking pale and sweaty. At the sight of the school fronts he lost it. What was he thinking? Why would Anne welcome him with wide open arms? Just because he had come back after four years. Ridiculous. Even if his intentions were only to say ‘Hi’, he was still the jerk that dump her all those years ago. So, he avoided the hell out of Anne. Knowing that she knew he was back helped very little, Ruby had informed him that Mrs. Lynde had taken the task to let everybody know he was back. 

But today was different, he had the next day free, there was not more excuse of having to accommodate his stuff from Paris back to his old room, and Josie was having a small party (not really that small). It was his time to come clean with the rest of the group. Apart from Moody and Ruby, only Jane knew the real reason why he left so unexpectedly. Prissy had call her, explained everything, and ask her to give Gilbert a chance. And he gave him one, after a well-deserved punch to his stomach. Gilbert took it gladly, happy to hear the Andrews siblings were talking to each other again. Years of growing up hating each other, not even speaking among them was a sad thing to watch.

“Nah, Josie likes tequila, bring two bottles of that brand over there. Tillie will thank you”, Ruby said appearing behind his boyfriend, she was holding way too many bags of chips.

“You ready for today, man?”, Moody had promise him to keep Jerry away from him if he wanted to punch him at any time. It didn’t help him to feel safer.

“Yes? No, I don’t know. Will she yell at me? Of course she will, its Anne.”, Gilberts said rising his eyebrows in confusion.

“Why do you think I’m bringing onion crème flavored chips? The moment her mouth is full of them you go in and say ‘hi’, I’ll make you a signal. Then run for your life.”, Ruby said laughing, but deep-down Gilbert knew it was not a total joke.

“Yeah, I’ll distract Jerry, Cole is not violent so he’s fine. Billy on the other hand…”

“What did I do to him again?”

“Billy is super protective of Cole, when you left he had to see Anne in a really bad mood, you know how he is with the vibes and energy, soul stuff-”, Ruby started to explain when her phone began to ring. “Josie wants pineapple ice cream and some napkins”

“So basically Billy is mad because it made him feel sad for Cole when Cole was sad for Anne. The bright side is that Jane is on your side now, if you ask me, she and Jerry are the dangerous ones when it comes to the Anne´s Security Squad”, his friend said with a sympathetically smile.

"And Josie, she can put a man in jail if she wants to", said Ruby smiling at him.

“Right… Well then, let’s get going”

* * *

The new group house in Avonlea was a bright contrast against their previous house in Charlottetown, the former was a small industrial building that Charlie’s dad lend them to stay while studying there. After some fixing up and décor it became a comfy home for the group. Gilbert didn’t get to live there much, only a week before going to Paris, but that week was glorious. They had moved right after graduation to start preparing their new home, being eighteen and living with your best friends was the dream. 

The new one was a little more farm like, an old cottage core vibe, the area was actually divided by smaller areas, each friend had a tiny house and they all shared the frontal farm as a kitchen and living room area. Apart from Moody and Ruby having their own home a few steps away, it was obvious which home belonged to each one. Josie’s had almost no exterior décor plants outside, due to her working the week in Charlottetown at the police station and coming back for the weekends or very late in the night if there was not a lot of cases to work. Jane´s was painted bright yellow, with tall windows, exposing her giant self-made bookshelf, a big desk, and piles of open cases. She only traveled to Charlottetown to trials at court.

Tillie’s and the Pauls was a twin image of what you would expect at the mention of modern cottage influencer, if that makes any sense. Tillie’s Instagram and blog were all about the life in Avonlea and having an open mind, fashion, and love (poli), she does quite well. The Pauls took turns to run the bar, one week each.

Charlie´s one was an attempt of a hobbit home, he was one talented contractor. He fixed and build the lot once they graduate college and moved back to Avonlea.

Cole’s home was just like him, no words needed, he was currently painting a mural on his right wall, some of his art pieces scattered on the grass path to his studio next to Anne´s.

Anne’s house was so her, welcoming and warm. Painted a shade of green that reminisced the grass in spring, alive. She had pots full of flowers around her side of the lot, and a wicker swing chair.

The grill was ready and waiting for them when they got off Moody’s car. Gilbert felt incredible nervous, seeing all his friends again, some of them mad at him. At least that was he expected them to be. Jerry did not come to punch him right away. That’s a start. He was welcome almost immediately.

“Blythe! What’s your offering to todays ritual?”, Josie came up to him, holding a knife. She was supposed to oversee the grill today.

“Uh- I got you tequila?”

Josie took the bottles from him, eyed him up and down. “Nice brand, very well then, you may pass. Welcome back, asshole”

“Thanks I guess”

* * *

“Anne?”

Josie poked her head into her friend’s house, she was wearing a “kiss the cook” apron, hair in a bun, red face after struggling with setting up the grill. “Are you ok?”

“Can’t lie to you, I’m a bit nervous”, Anne’s voice came out low and shy. What was she nervous about? Confronting Gilbert or just to see him? Did she want to make a scene? It had been years, all that anger was gone now. Would it surface again?

“Are you ‘I want to punch you in face for leaving me so this is closure bitch kind of nervous’ o more like ‘hey it’s been a while, awkward, you're still an asshole kind of nervous’?”

Anne stared at her friend, wide eyes open. “Both? Wow, you’re a really good detective.”

“Damn right I am. You know Anne, forgive forget is just the short version of heal and prosper. You already healed Gilbert when-”

“When I fell in love with Roy, yeah I know. Is just that I-”

“Your eleven-year-old self wants to punch him because you never lose?”

“I guess? I’m afraid all this anger I had towards him will come back and make a scene today. Which is ridiculous because-”

“You’re a grown ass independent strong woman who need no pity from others?”

“Yes! Wow, who are you and where is the Josie that just yells at me when I’m feeling down?”

“She received a warning for anger issues from her boss”

Anne laughed. “What a shame, that means you won’t be able to punch today either”

Josie looked away, remembering the talk she had at late hours the day before with Jane after Prissy had called her. Gilbert Blythe was a moron, but one with principles. She respected that, although she would have done thing so much different in his place, starting by trusting Anne. “Yeah, well you have a right to, I just can’t punch him after four years for leaving his family for-”

“To help his friends”, Anne said calmly, a sad smile on her face.

“What-”

“I went to give some of my brownies last night, and I heard you an Jane…”, Josie mouth fell open, “It just confirmed what I already knew”, Anne let out a bitter laugh, Josie was now confused, “I also heard Bash a few years Ago talking with Gilbert over the phone. For what I heard, it seemed Gilbert was planning anniversary for Winnie and Prissy. I was confused so I opened once of the many letters I received from Winnie. Yeah, I got letters from her, they were very short, all of them explaining why the hurry and secrecy of their plan. I didn’t respond back, they started to come in the mail when I was already dating Roy, didn’t need the pain. And it pissed me off that gilbert didn’t trust me so…”

“You are an extraordinary person Anne Shirley Cuthbert Gardner”, Josie hugged her friend tight, “My god you knew all of that for three years? By yourself?”

“Diana knew too”

Josie huffed and let her go, “I take it back, it is because I yell at you?”

“Haha! What would you have done back then?”

“Probably ask Tillie for a live stream bashing Gilbert and his dumbass plan making”

“Yeah, it would have been pretty awkward”, the girls hear a car getting closer, “Forgive forget?”

“Now you prosper, my friend”

* * *

“I don’t want to yell at you”, Tillie said to him, anger in her eyes, sad smile on, she decided to hit him on the upper left arm, “That will do. Oh gilbert it’s been so long!”, another hit on the arm, “You’re so stupid!”, hit, “Coward?”, another hit, now in back of his head, “How could you?!”

“Babe…”, Paul tried to hold Tillie back, “We all make stupid decisions sometimes. Let Gilbert be, he’s fine now”

“You are so grateful I didn’t expose the girls by accident!”

Tillie was a well know blogger in the love area, a few months ago she did a collab with a French influencer talking about their polyamorous relationships. The french girl mentioned how she had a crush with two Canadians friends that lived above her. She showed Tillie a picture of them and how the politely declined her in the end. Monogamy was her thing, she had said. Tillie’s face had gone pale, recognizing Winnie and Prissy. It took her seconds to put two and two together.

“Tillie, I-”

“No! Don’t speak to me until you learn some survival skill because those decisions you made are honestly natural selection type. Not the good ones!”

“She means you’re not the survival type in evolution”, Paul said calmly.

“Yeah, I-”

“Thank your ass I made I promise not to gossip anymore… about my own friends, the rest can go to hell.”

“That was not the deal either, babe”, Paul said grinning at her lover, both walking away from Gilbert, leaving him confused once more in that day.

“Hey buddy”

Gilbert grimaced at the name, he never liked when Billy call him that. Moody’s words came to him ‘he’s changed, give him a chance’, yes everybody deserves a second chance and God if he isn’t praying for one for himself right now.

“Hey Billy, long time no see”

They stood awkwardly there, Josie was occupied with the grill, Moody ad Ruby were setting the table, Tillie was taking pictures, Charlie was installing some lights above the dinner exterior area for the night. The rest on their way.

“How are you bud?”

“Quite anxious if I’m being honest”, he said grimacing.

“Don’t be. You’re not the big deal today if it helps. Whenever Diana, Fred and Jerry are together… that’s the deal”

“I though the ended things on good terms”, Gilbert asked, eyebrows furrowed, that’s what Moody had told him.

“Who’s your informant, huh?”

“…Moody”

“Yeah, they broke up on good terms, but it did not help that Diana had meet Fred so soon. Hit it off, now engaged. Drama, but if you ask me, she is better with Fred”

“Why? Because of the mo-”

“No! I’m not that jerk anymore. Diana seems more-”

“Free?”, both guys looked up at Jerry, he was holding a keg of beer on one shoulder, his muscles visible from the thin shirt he was wearing. “She does seem happier, I’m glad for her. Hey Billy, why don’t you give this to Josie for the ritual.”

“You got it, bud. Hey Josie! Another offering!”, Billy glanced at Gilbert almost like saying sorry, Josie squealed in the distance.

“Blythe.”

“Jerry.”

“I’m going to say this once, to set everything clear, ok?”, he said with a cold voice, not giving Gilbert the chance to respond, “It’s been years, I know that, but I won’t forget what you did to Anne. That was a piece of shit move from you, I don’t care why you decided to act like an asshole all the sudden, but you did. You hurt my sister. So you’re now on my bad side. I can’t control what she does, she’ll probably be polite to you, she's an angel, water under the bridge shit, but if you ever, ever again come at her to make her feel like that again I’m going to-”

“Jerry let him go, I’m not a little girl anymore.”

Anne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter more for this two! And dont forget this is an AU, somebody else in coming too.


	7. Forbidden to remember, terrified to forget; it was a hard line to walk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert talk, she then receives a phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all coming together. Guess who is here.

“Anne”

Gilbert sighed, her name tasting like honey on his lips. Anne was holding a book in one hand, the other holding a cup of tea, she was staring at him, deciding what to do next. Gilbert suddenly felt a rush of pain crossing his face. Anne had hit him with her book.

“Oh God! That did not feel right- I’m so sorry! Are you ok? That was old Anne projecting I swear”, the redhead said, hit him once more, “It’s been so long, I don’t want to yell a t you!”, another hit, “Yeah that will do.”

“It’s alright. I deserve it”, Gilbert said while pressing his hand on the affected cheek, “Strong hand, uh?”

Anne was now visibly red, clutching her book tightly against her, “Yeah, I got mugged a few months ago. Charlie and Jerry enlisted me for self-defense classes… with them, which did not go really well to be honest-”

“Hey! it did help, look at my homeboy here, he can cosplay the phantom now”, Charlie said, not bothering to hide his amusing smirk.

“Jerry, bring your ass over here, the grill is calling you!”, yelled Josie from the other side of the garden all the houses shared.

Anne thanked in silence Josie´s distraction. She’ll deal with Jerry later, it had been four long years, he can’t just threat the man like that, even if he deserved it. _No_ , she thought, forgive forget, the past was in the past, well buried six feet down, four years ago. She finally dared to look at Gilbert’s eyes, hazel kind eyes. His curls were untamed, classical. Hi brows knit up, waiting for her to say something, why was he not saying anything?

“Hi”

Well, at least he said something, Anne thought. She let her cup of tea on the nearest table and walked towards Gilbert, not really knowing what to say.

“Austen?”, he motioned to the book still clutched in her hands. Their friends were staring at them, failing terribly at being discreet, Anne could smell the carbonized meat Jerry was supposed to be cooking. Tillie had her phone out, probably filming ‘for the sake of future references’, she likes to do short montages of their lives.

“Wood, actually”

“Ah… Listen, Anne-”

“No.”

“…No?”

Gilbert’s eyebrows wrinkled, but he said nothing, this had to be led by Anne, and he also feared whatever came out of his mouth right now. Anne sighed heavily and then shifted towards her friends, now shamelessly looking at them, she glared at them, and the back to Gilbert.

“Let’s just eat before Jerry burns everything… and welcome back Gil.”

He felt his heart explode at that one syllable.

* * *

_Two years ago…_

“Marilla, say something”

The old woman was sitting perfectly still, the kettle making noise forgotten in the kitchen of Green Gables, even Matthew had reached a new level of quietness.

“It just so soon, you’ve been dating only a year”, Marilla said calmly, but a hint of panic on her voice.

“Well, two if you count all my flirting back then”, Roy said grinning, his grip on Anne´s hand was tight, it warmed Anne’s heart, he was so confident all the time, but now seeking for her parents approval he was reduced to a ball of anxiety behind that smile.

“I think… that if you love each other… why wait.”

Anne gaped at her father, shocked to hear those words coming out of his mouth. Calm Matthew, she eve him so much, he was always so understanding and loving to her. She could fell the tears forming on her eyes, Royal was now smiling even more. Both man shared a knowing look, they both loved Anne so much. Marilla was staring at her brother, mouth open.

“Matthew! They’re kids! Only twenty years old!”, she said raising her hands in the air, trying to make a point.

“you were Rachel’s bridesmaid at that age. I don’t see a problem. Look at them now, one of the few marriage that are truly happy in this island”

Anne grinned mischievously at her father, she liked it when he showed this side of his personality, he was now winning a staring contest with Marilla, nonchalantly winning.

“You know”, Roy smiled at her, approval already bucket check in their list, “It would be nice to be one of those couples that hit sixty years together.”

“Better start soon”, Anne said kissing him. Marilla surrendered and went straight to searching the veil Anne used to play dress up with.

* * *

The party/dinner was going not so bad. Ruby saying it was only his anxiety talking. All of them had missed him, they were mad him? Of course, who dumped his girlfriend and went living to the city of love with his very close beautiful friend the next week? It was a move of his own. The Gilbert. Women feared and prayed to not found an asshole like him. Again, Ruby said he was exaggerating.

They played games, drink beer, roast each other at Dare or Dare, a better version of the game for them, since they knew each other from the crib they were open books for everybody present in the moment, well except Gilbert, but they were kind enough to not pry on his life aboard. Or least not to do it right know, he had already bucked himself a collab with Tillie on her YouTube channel.

“Alright! Cole, dare o dare?”, asked Josie, a mischievous grin on her face, Cole visibly gulped.

“Dare”, he groaned.

“I dare you to…. Oh! Seven minutes in heaven with Billy!”, she squealed excited. The felling was not shared. The rest of the gang groaned, she huffed, “What?”

“You always want them to make out when we play DAre!”, said Ruby, half buried on Moody’s side.

“So? I keep doing it and they don’t catch the hint! Guys! Make out now!”

“A dare is a dare”, said Billy standing up, Josie started bouncing on her chair, “but we are not going to date”

Cole laughed at Josie’s groan, “Sorry boo, this ship is not sailing any time soon”

“My fanfics said otherwise-”

“Not happening”, yelled both boys while entering Cole’s tiny house.

“They are literally tongue deep in each other’s throat. How can they not date?”

Josie rested her head on Jerry’s shoulder huffing, he patted her hair reassuring her, “Maybe in another alternative universe they’re deep in more than one context.”

The gang groaned, Jane throwed her empty cup at Jerry, who dodged gracefully. Tillie was looking the time on her phone, “Maybe if we dared them to real talk they could get together.”

“Thank you!”, yelled the blond, “Honestly the amount of sexual tension between those two is-”

“Cole is seeing someone”, Anne declared nonchalant.

“And Billy is hit it off with a girl in Nova Scotia”, added Jane without breaking eye contact with Josie.

“Bullshit”, said Charlie. He was team Colly, or was it Bille, no that sounded bad, shipping was Josie’s deal.

“Bi power, bitch”, Jane stuck out her tongue at Charlie.

“Denial”, he said.

“No, no, the boy is bi”, said Josie blushing slightly.

The night went on, shipping wars aside. They all danced and sang loudly at the top of their lungs. Gilbert was now relaxed. He even sang mamma Mia with Anne, like old times. Everything was going well.

Diana grabbed Anne’s wrist and pulled her apart, leading them to her house, excusing themselves saying she need to borrow one of Anne’s sweaters.

“Di-?”

“You hit Gilbert with a book. Again.”, she said wide eyes open. “How are you?”

“Oh Diana I was so calm!”

“Hitting someone with a heavy book is not the definition of calm, Anne”

“I know, I was calm before that- I was decided, firm… and then I saw Jerry way to close to him so I just went there and…”

“You hit him”

“I hit him”, she said, hiding her face on her hands, “My mind went from zero to ten thousand miles per hour”

Diana patted her back in support, “Well, at least you didn’t yell at him… too much”

“I managed I guess?”

Both girls chuckled, hurrying back to their friends, when Cole asked why she was not wearing any of Anne sweaters his question was answered with a knowing look.

* * *

And everything went well for weeks, Gilbert would stop to hang out with his friends. Bash teasing him, work long shifts at the hospital. Walking Dellie to school, saying hi to Anne when he delivered her niece at her door. Talking with Anne was still an issue, he would get all timid and guilty, even with Anne openly saying that everything was in the past.

“Anne, I-”

“I kwon you kept in touch with Moody-”

“After he pulled off a Gilbert!”, yelled Diana from her office, they were in the bank Diana worked for, helping her carry some boxes full of wedding decoration she had bought in her time lunch. Anne and Gilbert went to the rescue.

“He did not pull of a Gilbert”, said both in unison, Gilbert grimacing at the term, Anne enjoying his mortification.

“He did, at least the part of breaking up and leaving the continent. Do you think I should play the piano at the wedding? I mean it’s my wedding, I get to do whatever I want, but-”

“You play beautifully, my bosom friend, if you want to grace is with your talent go on”, said Anne taking the last box from her friend’s hands.

“Yeah, and then you can let Moody take off with a nice guitar rhythm for your first dance”, added Gilbert, taking the box from Anne.

“Oh! That would be nice, I’m gonna text Mods, go on, I’ll grab some reports and we’re leaving”

“Yes ma’am”

They walked towards Gilbert’s car (it was Bash’s car) in silence, Gilbert still had the felling he needed to give Anne an explanation for what happen four years ago, even after he found out she knew, and the she knew that knew. It was a shock, even Bash didn’t know that his Queen Anne had heard him on the phone with Gilbert years ago. So after leaving Diana at her place with a surprised Fred having to take the boxes up to their flat, they ended up at a near coffee shop. Awkward talk ahead.

“So… exactly what is that you know”, asked Gilbert, hazel eyes focused on her hair, glowing like fire, sun rays knowing what to do to make her look like a goddess.

“Winnie got busted, her dad was pissed and saw red, so he asked you to ‘chaperone’ her abroad”, she said mimicking her fingers at the word chaperone, clearly annoyed, “Winnie and Prissy already had a super-secret love plan for escaping their awful families, and you… you helped. You were a façade, for them”

Gilbert stared at her, “Yeah, that’s… a good short version”

“Yeah…”

“You’re not mad at Moddy?”, he asked, Anne furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “With Moody? Why would I?”

“For keeping in touch with me… I know we all had this unspoken agreement to not mention to each other-”

“Well, that was more on my side if we’re being honest, all the blocking and… stuff. And he is my friend too so…”

“Right, sorry”

“When Moody left… I was the one in touch with him. Ruby was left hurting, I gees I projected myself on her”, she avoided her gaze, deciding it was more interesting to look at the crumbles of her muffing, “So didn’t let Moody go without made him promise me he would keep in touch.”

Gilbert did not know that. “I guess he was a double agent then”, said Anne laughing, only to Gilbert to realize he had spoken out loud.

“Right… did he mention-?”

“You? No he didn’t, well he did mention he run in to you at Paris, but just that.”

“Anne, I’m sorry. For all I did, for what I didn’t do, I just want to let you know that I know I fucked up everything between us and I hurt you-”, Bash’ s words came to him, “I’m mad at myself for make things so complicated back then. I’m mad for losing my best friend and not been there when…”

Anne smile dropped, she knew what he was talking about. It sucked every time, she could not stand the pity on people’s eyes when they talk to her, when the knew she was a young widow.

“I don’t need your pity, Gilbert”, she said harshly, staring at him, chin up an ready to fight.

“That’s not what I meant Anne”, he said sadly, “I went to Mary’s grave when I got back”, Anne raised an eyebrow at him, her defenses down a bit. Mary’s death was still painful for her, Bash had been one of the few people she let in when Roy died, he understood her pain.

“I left flowers for her, and sometimes a taste of what I cook, following her recipes. The groundskeeper it’s not fond of me, he says my food bring racoons to the graves”

Gilbert snorted at that, “That’s something Mary would have loved, an easy laugh”

“Yeah”

“I visit him too”

Anne looked at him, he expected her to react badly, to yell at him, he didn’t have the right to go there, “What flowers were on his grave?”

Gilbert thought the question was odd, “Sunflowers”

“You were there last week?”, she asked smiling.

“I did”, he responded, still not figuring out Anne’s line of thought.

“I put different flowers every week, I’m going to bring him daisies tomorrow”

“Daisies are beautiful”

More weeks went by, Gilbert was now fully welcomed, it felt like home again. He still got punches and chastises from his friends when Anne was not watching or pretending not to watch. He spent time with her alone now, helping her at school, she grading homework, he bringing her coffee or tea, depending the day. They would help Diana at her place, full wedding planner mode on. The gang getting together at the Pauls’s bar on Fridays, he would drive them home too, they were getting old, alcohol resistance not so strong now.

That’s how Anne and Gilbert found themselves at her place, watching Pride, Prejudice and COVID (he still doesn’t know why Jane calls that way the movie full of zombies). Jane and Cole sleeping soundly at the couch, Anne and Gilbert cleaned up everything when the credits started to roll.

“Wanna take a walk?”, Anne asked, “They’ll wake up in half an hour”

“Sure”, he said, pulling a cover on Cole’s back.

The night was chilly, mid fall. All the rest of their friend’s homes were dark. The Pauls were running the bar, Tillie was in VidCon for the week, Charlie was already asleep.

“Do you want to grab lunch tomorrow? Josie said she discovered a new- Anne what’s wrong?”

Anne had tears in her eyes, she looked up at him, trying to compose herself. “The day he died... I was about to call you, Moody had given me your number, well he gave it to Roy. He convinced me to try contact you, you know? It was an utterly lunatic idea, your husband telling you to call your ex. He wasn’t insecure or anything like that, he just could sense that loosing you was still a deep wound, an open wound to me in my heart, when you left I lost my best friend too. He encouraged to heal that wound.”

Anne’s words came calmly, her voice steady, Gilbert only could stare at her, dumbfounded, not expecting her confession, he felt the need to hug her, scare away al the dark that was taunting her, “Anne-”

“The cops call around noon, told me Roy had an accident on the road and didn’t make it to the hospital.”, gilbert felt his own tears forming, Anne looked so little right now. He would freak out later, when he’s got time to process every word Anne was saying, but now he reached, boundaries forgotten, and pulled her for a hug, it felt warm.

“I am so sorry, for all that you went through. Anne, you-”, he couldn’t find the right words, “You don’t deserve any pain, Anne. I wish I could do something, I wish I had been there for you-”

“You came back, Gil. All wounds are healed now”

They stood there, embracing each other, being warm in the chill of the night. Gilbert spoke sometime after, still holding her “I can’t even begin to imagine what you went through, Anne girl”

“Hell”, she responded, a scowl on her face, “I cried myself to sleep for months, it got to the point where even my less approachable students handed me their homework on time, even with gifs sometimes! Can you believe that? To look so terrible that kids want to make you feel better”

“You have nice students then, and they know how valuable you are.”

“Yeah”, she smiled, “Sorry for dropping all that on you out of nowhere”

He hugged her once more, “I here for you now, and I got years of being a bad friend to recover. Let it out”

She huffed, “Too much for one night, I could write a book out of that dreadful year.”

“Then let me be your beta reader- that’s not the term isn’t?”, Anne only chuckled, “How are feeling now?”

“I’m- I’m floating, that’s how I feel, it does get better, but I’m not there yet”, she wanted to say more, not sure if she should keep Gilbert with the anxiety her words bring to him, she could fell how tense he was, but he looked down at her, warm hazel eyes, a look he used to give her even before dating. He was his friend first. “That’s why it had hurt so much, why it still hurts. I was not given a warning- that I was going to be left alone. That I was going to lose him too… like I lose y-”

“Anne!”

Jane’s scream startled them, the pulled part and run back to her house, something in Jane’s voice was off. Cole was behind her, looking pale. Jane hold Anne’s phone for her, tears falling down her face. “They kept calling so I answered-”

Anne stilled herself, a déjà vu, a horrible gut feeling, she pick up the phone, “Hello?”

“Mrs. Gardner? I’m detective Johnson, from Nova Scotia police station, we have your husband here with us, we need you to come as soon as possible”, the man on he other side of the line said, his voice hard and insistent.

“My husband passed away a year ago, sir.”, Jane was now visibly crying, Cole holding her, and Gilbert put two and two together, this was going to be a horrible night for his friends, Anne was now angry, “ Is this some kind of joke? Because if it let me tell Detective Pye and my lawyer will not take easy on you”

“Ma’am we understand the situation we are putting you but-”

“Is that Anne?”

Anne’s blood went cold, she knew that voice, it was Roy’s. Gilbert managed to catch her before she fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking so long to update! Zoom college is nightmare. So here it is, a big chapter. Roy just entered the chat.  
> Also, if you don't ship Cole and Billy, dont worry, they're not a real thing here, and if you do ship them, well, let the imagination run!


End file.
